The evil spell
by Harrypotterfreax
Summary: What happens when the worlds greatest fear lies on your back? What happens when the only one who can stop it isn't there?
1. Default Chapter

"Yes. My servant is doing fairly well at Hogwarts." Voldemort said in a low pitched whisper. "I must return to reunite him with his master." Voldemort walked through the steamy cold forests of France looking, searching for a victim. He came upon a Tavern and entered. His hooded cloak came in handy on this particular night as he sat down to overhear others conversations. The bartender asked him if he would like a drink. "Silence, man!" he said disgustedly to the man. Idiots. Do they not know who they are speaking to? He was interrupted at the sound of two young ladies talking.  
  
"So I went to Hogwarts to sign up for a position. As soon as I got there Dumbledore asked me to become the new defense against the dark arts teacher." One girl said  
  
"So did you say yes?" The other girl asked interested.  
  
"Of course. Imagine me, Fleur Delacour, teaching at such a great school like Hogwarts. I also have made friends with the great and righteous Harry Potter." She said in a high-pitched voice.  
  
"You met and know Harry Potter, the Harry Potter?" the other said  
  
"You wouldn't expect me to go to Hogwarts and not meet him would you? Well I did and I consider him and me are quite good friends, you know. After all we are only about 3 years apart." She told the other with a malicious grin. "But it wouldn't look right. Harry and his teacher. Maybe not. I'll find someone else."  
  
"Fleur, with your looks, it's impossible not to."  
  
"Ashley, you are to true." Fleur said as they began to walk out with the girl known as Ashley.  
  
Voldemort followed them hoping to get the girl Fleurs body to be able to reunite with his servant at Hogwarts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. The distraught Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters (except for Kayla.) I do not own J.K. Rowling. I only own the plot and story.  
  
*I know I haven't really written so I'll try and make this chapter extra long.^-^*  
  
Distraught dreams  
  
Fleur finished teaching her first class. She entered her dormitory. There was a common room with a rather comfortable looking couch and a beautiful fire. She walked straight up to bed. "I'll have to teach those kids tomorrow. Let me see my schedule." She said to herself taking out the schedule and this is what it read: Monday Tuesday Wednesday Thursday Friday BREAKFAST Period 1 1st years 2nd years 3rd years 4th years 5th years  
  
Period 2 7th years 3rd years 5th years 4th years 3rd years Period 3 6th years FREE 4th years FREE 6th years Period 4 6th years 5th years 7th years 3rd years 2nd years Period 5 3rd years 4th years 7th years 2nd years 2nd years LUNCH Period 6 5th years 6th years 2nd years 5th years FREE Period 7 FREE 1st years 3rd years 5th years 1st years Period 8 4th years 1st years FREE 7th years 7th years Period 9 2nd years 7th years 1st years 6th years 4th years DINNER  
  
What a schedule. She decided to go to sleep in her new home, Hogwarts. Fleur tossed and turned in her bed. The same dream kept coming back and back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Fleurs Flashback/Dream~*~*~*~*~ "Fleur spun around and saw a hooded figure. 'What do you want from me?' she had asked 'I want your BODY!' he replied. 'Look you pervert, you can't have---Hey, let go of me, NOW! SOMEBODY! HELP!!!!!'" was all she could remember. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She awoke screaming her wet hair and clothes clasped to her sweating body. It took her a while to figure out where she was. Somehow she never really knew how she had come to Hogwarts. She remembered the night at the tavern but everything else blank up to now. "It was just a Dream, Fleur. Control yourself." She got up to get a glass of water. She sneakily slid towards the kitchens when she bumped into something that wasn't even there. "Who is it?" She called. "It's me Harry." Harry said taking off his invincibility cloak. "Oh, you frightened me." She told him relieved.  
  
He saw her silver hair glitter in the dark. "Why are you so wet? And what are you doing up?" He asked "I wanted a glass of water. I should ask you the same what are you doing up?" she said "I wanted a glass of water too." He said seeing the glitter in her eye. She was so beautiful but she was a veela. Their bodies were close. "I guess we should go then. Oh and as a teacher you have water in your room already." He told her. "I knew that." She laughed. "So I'll see you tomorrow, last period, I believe." "Yes." He answered "'Night, Fleur." "Goodnight Harry." And they walked away from each other. God was she gorgeous Harry thought to himself watching her body movement. 


End file.
